


Jake from Sarasota

by Polly_Phemus (orphan_account)



Series: Everything's Jake [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bruised Dean Winchester, Bruises, Frottage, Kink Discovery, Kissing, M/M, Mild Painplay, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polly_Phemus
Summary: Dean gets banged up on a hunting job and discovers that, for at least one Jake, that simply adds to his appeal.





	Jake from Sarasota

Dean almost didn't go out that night. A vengeful spirit had knocked him all around the trees on the east side of the seventh hole at a country club in Sarasota on Wednesday and it was Friday before he was able to track down and destroy the semen sample that had been its last earthly remains. Solo work was fun but time-consuming.

Dean looked like hell, bruises everywhere, including his face, but fuck that...he'd rocked the ghost of Phil Landrick, pissed off that he'd never managed to break seventy on either of the club's courses. Dean was high on adrenaline and triumph and fuck 'em if they can't take a joke.

So he went to a bar with a story about wiping out on a training course at firefighting academy and a trainee badge to back it up. No one even asked.

He wasn't really looking to hustle pool, or anything else, but when a guy offered him a beer and a game, who was he to say no? 

The guy wasn't especially subtle, which was good, since it would never have occurred to Dean that anyone would be interested in him, looking all beat to hell. 

"So, you, uh, interested in something besides pool?" the guy asked.

"Rough week," Dean said.

"Clearly," the man replied. "But...well...I kinda have a thing...." His voice trailed off as he made a vague gesture toward Dean's face while he pulled his wallet out partway before pushing it back into his pocket.

Oh. So this guy was a Jake and the bruises _were_ the attraction. Enough of an attraction that he'd pay for them.

Dean decided he was fine with that. The country club had cut him a check for an okay amount from the greenskeeping account, but he'd maxed out his cash paying for the motel upfront and if this guy came up with some, Dean could hold onto the check until he got back to Tallahassee where Rhonda at Bill's Cash 4 Gold would cash it for him for free. Jake would do nicely in solving Dean's cash-flow problem. And not bad-looking in a clean-cut kind of way.

Dean took him back to the motel; no reason not to, with both Dad and Sam up in Tallahassee.

They made out for awhile, sitting on top of the bedspread, fully clothed, before Jake got down to business. This guy didn't have the desperation of Jake from Omaha, which Dean had found pretty hot at the time, but rather seemed to actually enjoy taking his time, which Dean found kind of hot on different level. He was being pretty careful, like Dean was this precious thing he was afraid to break. Dean had seen _Pretty Woman_ and never understood the no kissing policy. Kissing was awesome. Why not get paid for it, too?

Jake pulled back to look at Dean's face, gently running his thumb over the bruise on Dean's cheekbone. "You're so gorgeous," Jake told him. "Just...gorgeous."

"There are more," Dean said.

"Can I see?"

"Sure," Dean said, pulling off the long-sleeved T-shirt he'd been wearing. Jake actually gasped at the bruises all over Dean's torso and arms.

"May I...touch?" Jake asked, tone bordering on reverence.

"Knock yourself out," Dean said. Jake started touching the bruises gently and Dean hissed.

"Too much?" Jake asked, pulling his hand away.

"No," Dean said. "Surprised by how much I like it," he told Jake honestly, taking his hand and putting it back. Jake continued stroking the bruise he'd been working on, then moved on to the next, shifting so he could get a better look.

It really did feel pretty good. It didn't hurt, but the skin was so much more sensitive to touch where he was bruised. And Jake's touch was strangely soothing. But Dean wondered....

Dean deliberately shifted, pressing himself up into Jake's touch as he was stroking a particularly large bruise on Dean's rib cage. The pain blossomed and Dean moaned. Not because it hurt but because the hurt felt good.

"Yeah," he said, wanting to signal to Jake that this was a good moan. Dean had been getting bruised around most of his life, one way or another, but had never before considered his bruises to be a source of potential pleasure. They just were there, then they itched, then they were gone.

But this...this was changing the pain. Accepting it and choosing to let it arouse him. It was like each bruise had a direct line to his dick and the surrounding, undamaged skin just didn't have the same connection; was almost numb in comparison. He was already hard from the kissing, Jake was really good at that, and from Jake's own obvious arousal. When people wanted Dean, he generally wanted them back; that was something he'd known from the first time he'd actually gotten a girl hot for him. It was a feedback loop of pleasure.

And Jake wanted him, was pushing against him, not even bothering to take his clothes off or trying to get Dean out of his jeans. They'd been laying side by side; now Jake rolled on top of Dean, kissing him and pushing on his bruises while he rocked against him. 

"Keep that up and I'll come in my pants," Dean said.

"That a problem for you?"

"Not really," Dean said. "You?"

"Don't care," Jake said, humping against Dean.

The whole thing was weirdly gentle, given that Jake was deliberately hurting Dean. Except that it didn't feel like that, like Jake was the one hurting Dean. That had been what was left of Sarasota's angriest golfer.

But Jake...Jake was giving Dean pleasure for pain and murmuring about how beautiful he was. It was pain, but pain like a stinging hot shower after a long day. Dean felt himself cresting on it, his body drawing it out, not demanding immediate release like it usually did.

Eventually, of course, the wave had to crash. Jake felt the urgency creep up on Dean, or maybe it was creeping up on him; either way Jake moved faster, pressed harder, moaned louder until he tipped over, clutching desperately at an especially big bruise on Dean's left side.

That sudden concentration of feeling and the sight of Jake's tense, straining face sent Dean right after Jake, making his whole body feel like one giant, healing bruise.

"That was wonderful," Jake said.

"Yeah," Dean croaked. "I almost hate to...."

"No, you don't," Jake said with a laugh. 

"I got clean underwear if you want. For the ride home. Speaking of...." Dean got up.

"No, just stay where you are and rest," Jake said. "I'll call for a cab."

"Underwear's in the top drawer," Dean said, gesturing toward the bureau under the TV.

Jake reached over to use the bedside phone to order his cab, then got up, took a pair of Dean's underwear. He also took a couple of the power bars Dean kept in the same drawer, dropping them on the nightstand before he went into the bathroom.

When he came back, he brought Dean a glass of water and a bottle of Tylenol he'd seen next to the sink, and the remote. 

"Take care of yourself," Jake said. "I'm going to wait outside. For the cab," he said. Dean nodded. 

"It really was special," Jake said. 

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "It was."

Jake left Dean two hundred dollars and the invaluable knowledge that Dean had the power to change his bruises into something more than badges of the hunt.


End file.
